The Great Unexpected Height Kink
by Kimberly-A
Summary: Phil's never had sex with someone taller than him before.


When you're over 6 feet tall, you get pretty used to being the tallest person in your relationships, even if you tend to date primarily guys, because 6'2" is just taller than most people, even most guys.

So Phil was used to guys looking up into his face when he leaned down to kiss them, but somewhere along the way the little twink who'd stalked him on Twitter hit a growth spurt and passed him up. Even if he still joked about being "Phil Trash #1," the truth was Dan wasn't that skinny little kid anymore—he was a grown man—and he was actually taller than Phil now. And somewhere along the way, Phil had also become aware that if in some alternate universe he ever were to lean in for a kiss, he would be the one looking up into Dan's face. The novelty of the idea was intriguing.

He'd never been in a relationship, even a one-night stand, with anyone taller than him, and being the larger partner had always made him feel like the more dominant one, as well. He'd certainly felt that way when he first met Dan, back when the kid was smaller than him and painfully obvious about his infatuation, back when Phil had briefly considered taking Dan up on what he was so clearly offering, but he'd felt guilty, like a dirty old man scheming to take advantage of a prepubescent baby. It had just seemed so wrong. Dan had seemed so terribly young and innocent.

But, though Dan still had some of that same wonderfully childlike innocence about him—still shouted at Mario Kart and wore the Totoro onesie and made up silly songs and cherished the collection of plushies on his wardrobe—it was now balanced by an intellectual and emotional maturity that sometimes made Phil feel like the younger one.

He found that he liked this grown-up Dan. A lot.

His body too had matured, forming graceful planes and curves, and Phil found himself subtly eyeing the slope of Dan's broadened shoulders, the arch of his hip, the shape of his biceps, the forbidden nape of his sensitive neck, the way his t-shirt would sometimes ride up to show a pale sliver of skin at his belly, and sometimes Phil found himself really inappropriately aroused by the intimacy of those quick glimpses.

And also inappropriately aroused by every time he had to look slightly **up** to meet those brown eyes.

He was starting to think maybe he had a height kink.

He was fairly sure that Dan hadn't noticed his stealthy glances, and Dan's Great Homophobic Freak-Out of 2012 had made Phil unwilling to risk acting on any of the stray thoughts he'd been having lately. Dan had been a very pretty boy, but he'd grown into a truly stunning man. A truly stunning **straight** man, as far as Phil knew, though Dan had been making a lot of comments lately that showed his attitude toward gender and sexuality had matured along with his physique. He never came right out and said anything direct on the topic, but he seemed a lot more open to ... possibilities.

But not with Phil. That would be a bad idea. They were flatmates, Phil always reminded himself ruthlessly. Best friends. Collaborative coworkers. Nothing more. And what they did have was plenty ... more than either of them had ever had with anyone else in their lives, to be honest. What was the point of wanting more?

But then Dan would stand up to walk across the lounge, and Phil would look up from the sofa, gazing up at that tall figure as Dan stretched lazily after slouching over his laptop too long, and he would imagine what it would be like to go to bed with someone taller than himself. What it would be like to have Dan pressing him down onto the mattress, that larger body weighing him down, those long legs tangling with his ... and then Phil would look away, because that wasn't going to happen.

Which was why he was so shocked when Dan finally kissed him. He'd been so sure he was being discreet, that Dan hadn't noticed those quick guilty glances. But they were walking up the stairs to their flat one evening on their way home from Tesco, both of them with hands full of plastic bags, and Dan was walking ahead of him when suddenly he just stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" Phil had asked. "Spider fear?" Dan always seemed to think spiders were lurking in the dark corners of their stairwell, just waiting to drop into his hair. It was sort of adorable, actually.

But Dan just looked at him, his expression unreadable, and then leaned down to kiss Phil where he stood on the lower stair. And, fuck, it was sudden and unexpected and undeniably hot as hell! With their relative positions on the stairs, Dan was really quite a bit taller, and Phil found himself gasping into the kiss before Dan pulled away with a cheeky grin. "Right," Dan said. "Well, there's that sorted." Then he just continued up the stairs and into their flat, a dazed Phil trailing in his wake.

He'd barely made it through the front door before Dan had him pressed up against the wall, Phil's slender frame feeling almost surrounded by Dan's sturdier body. Their front door wasn't even closed, for heaven's sake! Dan looked into his eyes for a long moment, his gaze serious, before swooping in for another kiss, at which point Phil abruptly dropped his Tesco bags onto the carpet with a crash that brought him to his senses.

"The m-m-milk," he stuttered. "And ... the door ... it's still open."

Dan's dimples appeared as he chuckled, the sound comfortingly familiar. He might be taller than Phil now, might be a grown man, but he was also still that same boy Phil had met at the Manchester train station so many years ago. He reached out a long arm to shut the door without looking away from Phil's face. How was it possible for an expression to be simultaneously fond and predatory? Dan leaned over and breathed into Phil's ear, "Righto then. Let's put away the groceries first."

Phil's head was spinning as Dan turned and strode confidently into the kitchen, somehow having picked up his own Tesco bags along the way. They stood at the counter, unloading the bags together and putting things into cabinets and the fridge as they'd done a hundred times before, but without the usual casual banter. Instead, a silent, anticipatory tension filled the room.

When the milk was in the fridge and the curry paste was on the shelf and the Shreddies were in their spot in the corner of the counter and all the bags were empty, Dan turned to look at Phil again. Annoyed with how off-balance he'd been earlier, Phil pasted on a bright smile, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Want to watch 'The Apprentice'?" he asked, all faux innocence.

Dan rolled his eyes. "You know I hate that show," he replied, then crowded into Phil's space again, seeming to loom above him. That had to be Phil's imagination, right? Dan wasn't bthat/b tall. Phil stood up a bit straighter.

"I'd rather watch you," Dan whispered. "Like you've been watching me."

The problem with very pale skin, Phil decided, was that the slightest blush could basically make him glow in the dark. He knew his face was brighter than a neon sign. Jesus, he'd almost always been the aggressor in his previous encounters, but Dan had him blushing like a teenager, like the teenager Dan had been when they first met. The role reversal was actually pretty hot.

"In fact," Dan continued in a confidential tone close to Phil's ear, "I'd like to watch you ... watching me ... while I fuck you." Then Dan pulled away slightly to look at him, but Phil had no idea what expression was on his own face in that previously-unimaginable moment.

"That's what you want, right?" Dan asked now, still watching Phil's eyes closely. "I haven't been reading this wrong?" And there he was, there was Phil's thoughtful friend again, checking to make sure that everything was okay, that he wasn't messing things up between them, that they were on the same page, and suddenly Phil relaxed, because no, he'd never seen Dan act like this with him before, but this was still **Dan**.

"You haven't been reading it wrong," Phil confirmed with a bit of a smirk, prompting Dan to smirk right back at him.

And Dan leaned down that tiny bit, and Phil raised his chin slightly, and they were kissing again, this time with a bit more heat. Dan's tongue was confident as it stroked into Phil's mouth until Phil eventually found himself pulling away to gasp for breath again.

"I think I'd prefer to go with **my** plan for the evening, rather than watching 'The Apprentice,'" Dan said before simply turning and walking out of the room. Phil gaped for a moment, getting a little tired of following Dan around like a puppy, but then found himself hurrying to catch up, just in time to see Dan opening the door to Phil's bedroom and going inside.

When Phil hesitated in the doorway, Dan approached him and lifted a hand to curl around the back of Phil's neck, reeling him in for another kiss, this one even more passionate than the last. Then, without stopping the kiss, he lowered his hand and began unbuttoning Phil's shirt, slipping his hands inside to slide over Phil's chest before pushing the fabric off his shoulders and onto the floor. Dan's eyes were hooded as he looked down at Phil's revealed skin, then back up into Phil's eyes. "Have you ever done this before? With a guy?"

"Um. Yeah. Though it's been a while."

Dan nodded, just the tiniest movement of his head, then bit his lip and looked a little shy all of a sudden. He wasn't quite meeting Phil's eyes now. "Top or bottom?"

Phil shrugged in an attempt at casualness. "I'm flexible."

A grin overtook Dan's face and his gaze met Phil's again. "Ha bloody ha. You've mentioned before how 'bendy' you are. I'm looking forward to the demonstration." They both laughed, breaking some of the tension.

More kissing followed, and more clothes made their way to the floor, until both of them were naked and Dan had him pressed up against the wall again, this time skin-on-skin, their erections prodding and insistent against each other.

Dan leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the side of Phil's neck, just below his ear, and then whispered, "If you ever thought about this with me, did you think about being inside me, or did you want my cock inside **you**?"

Phil tilted his head a bit to give Dan better access and stammered, "The ... the second one."

As he pulled away to look into Phil's face again, Dan's dimples reappeared. "'The second one.' That's so precious, Phil. You want me to fuck you blind, but you can't even say it?"

Phil huffed out a laugh, then groaned quietly. Accepting the implied challenge, he looked up into those familiar brown eyes, returned the grin, and enunciated quite clearly, "Dan, I want you to put your cock in me and fuck me blind." Dan's eyes widened before he closed them and made made a sound between a laugh and a really sexy groan. He leaned forward to rest his forehead on Phil's shoulder. Then Phil thought for a moment and asked, "What about you? Have **you** ever done this with a guy before?"

Dan did not raise his head, and his voice was carefully casual when he muttered into Phil's shoulder, "Well, I've ... uh ... watched a lot of porn."

"Huh. You'd think your flatmate would have noticed that sort of browsing behavior."

Dan raised his head to look at Phil again and rolled his eyes. "He isn't very observant."

Their hands had been roaming as they talked, and Phil gasped as Dan's warm fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed lightly. Suddenly, he found himself being bounced onto his bed with a gorgeous man rolling quickly on top of him. Dan shifted slightly to the side and looked hopefully at the bedside table. "Lube?"

Phil nodded without embarrassment but was a little breathless when he continued, "Still ... you know ... porn isn't all that great as ... practical advice..."

Leaning back from his side mission to the bedside table, Dan licked his lips and smiled a little. "I may have read some websites, too." He quickly coated his fingers and nudged Phil's legs apart.

Phil couldn't contain another quiet laugh. "Wow. Okay. Well-prepared are we?"

"Oh, 'we' will be—don't you worry about that—I'll make sure of it." And then he was sliding two slick fingers inside, making Phil's back arch off the bed with the sudden increase in sensation. And then it registered what Dan had just said.

Phil's hands came up to cover his face as he burst into actual giggles. "Oh my god! I can't believe you're making puns while you have your fingers up my bum!" He moved his hands to smooth over Dan's bare shoulders and grinned up at him.

"Really?" Dan shook his head slightly, looking mock disappointed as he moved his fingers slowly and carefully, stretching Phil as he watched his face closely. "You're surprised? Did you imagine it any other way? With **us**?"

Phil stopped laughing and blushed, looking away to the side.

"You did!" Dan crowed. "Tell me! Tell me what you imagined!"

"How am I supposed to talk about **anything** while you're doing that?" Phil's back arched again as he ground himself down onto Dan's fingers in desperation.

Dan pulled out his fingers with reluctance and then playfully headbutted Phil's shoulder, then the side of his head. "Tell me." When Phil didn't respond immediately, Dan headbutted him over and over again. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." Finally Phil laughed and relented.

"Nothing! Nothing ... specific." Dan pulled back to look at him and Phil closed his eyes so Dan wouldn't be able to see his expression. "I just thought about ... how you're taller than me now. And how I've never had sex with someone who was taller than me. And I wondered what it would be like."

Dan pressed both palms against Phil's and twined their fingers together, pressing Phil's hands flat onto the bed on either side of his head. Then he stretched sensuously, elongating his body as much as possible, aligning their limbs and pressing himself against every inch of Phil's skin that he could reach before leaning down to kiss him again. The fingers of Dan's left hand were a bit sticky with lube, but Phil didn't mind and it was heaven to feel their bodies touching from head to toe, their cocks perfectly aligned. He'd never kissed someone with legs long enough that their bare feet tangled with his before, and their intertwined fingers felt almost painfully intimate.

When their lips parted for a moment, Phil smiled a little and admitted softly, "I'm actually glad about the puns. It makes this even more 'Dan' than what I'd imagined." He could feel himself blushing again, but didn't mind it so much now. "And I want it to be as 'Dan' as possible."

Dan closed his eyes for just a moment, then met Phil's gaze with an intensity that he'd never experienced before. None of his previous partners had ever looked at him that way, as if he was their whole world, as if they were sharing something beyond description, perhaps even beyond conscious understanding.

"I really want to be inside you now," Dan whispered, and Phil nodded. Dan hesitated a moment before adding awkwardly, "I read this would be easier if I put a pillow under your bum."

"Okay, but not my favorite pillow. Not the one I take with me when I travel."

Dan couldn't help laughing again. "Jesus, Phil. Are you seriously going to make me go out to the lounge right now on a hunt for an acceptable cushion? At this **actual LITERAL** fucking moment?"

Phil laughed too. "Okay, fine. Use my favorite pillow. It'll just have ... different connotations next time I take it on holiday." They both grinned at the thought.

With the pillow under his hips, Phil was in a good position for Dan to line himself up and slowly begin sliding inside. Neither of them was grinning or laughing now, and Dan had that look on his face again, that intense one, and Phil imagined he probably looked much the same himself. They held eye contact as Dan began to slowly slide in tiny movements in and out, not very far, just enough to tease them both. Phil stroked his hands down to Dan's ass and gripped him firmly, husking out, "Harder."

Dan complied, thrusting in more forcefully. Phil's neck arched, his head pressing back into the pillow, and Dan leaned down to press hot lips to Phil's exposed throat, tongue flicking out to taste the sweat beginning to gather there.

"God you taste good," Dan groaned, speeding up his thrusts and returning his lips to Phil's, kissing him deeply. Phil could probably have been embarrassed by how enthusiastically he was responding, but he didn't really care at this point. Instead, he let himself wrap his legs around Dan's waist and thrust up in counterpoint, intensifying the depth of their contact.

Dan breath was quick and heavy now, and Phil wasn't in much better shape. When he felt hot fingers wrap around his cock between them, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm close," he gasped into Dan's mouth when his lips pulled away slightly to allow them both to pant for breath.

"Fuck," Dan groaned. "Me too." Pounding into Phil even harder, even faster, he lowered his forehead to Phil's shoulder again and moaned brokenly, "Jesus, I've wanted to do this for so long."

At those unexpected words, Phil's eyes clenched shut and he felt his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He was probably shouting, but he didn't care. All he could feel was Dan moving inside him, all he could hear was Dan saying that he'd wanted him, all he could see was that look in Dan's eyes when their gazes had locked.

As aftershocks rocked him, Phil felt Dan suddenly stiffen above him, his thrusts grown ragged and uneven, and Phil looked up into his face to see the ecstasy written there as Dan stilled and came inside him. He shuddered for long moments as Phil wrapped his arms around him and stroked the sweaty skin of his back, letting his long legs slide down to lie on the bed on either side of Dan's.

Eventually, Dan rolled off to lie on his back beside Phil on the bed. Jesus, they hadn't even pulled down the duvet. Phil would seriously need to do laundry before filming another video in here.

They were both still breathing heavily for several minutes, Phil gazing blissfully up at the ceiling while Dan kept his eyes closed.

At length, Dan opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Phil. His voice was calm now, but with a bit of humor in it, when he asked, "So ... what's the verdict on sex with someone taller than you?"

Phil chuckled lightly, stretching a bit to better feel the pleasurable aches all over his body. "Not sure." Dan's face seemed to close off a bit, so Phil finished quickly, "Probably need more data."

Dan's face lightened again, and his voice was mock-casual when he replied, "I might be willing to help out with that."

Phil put on his best offended pout. "'Might'?"

Dan rolled his eyes and looked back up at the ceiling, appearing completely limp and sated. "Hey, give me a break here. I'm trying to play it cool."

"Dan, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are **not** cool." Phil grinned wickedly, enjoying the teasing. "You've made entire videos about the fact."

"OH! OH! Dissed before the sweat has even cooled!" Dan rolled over and pinned Phil to the bed again in punishment.

Phil couldn't help pointing it out. "No pun intended that time?"

"Argh! I didn't even notice! I'm losing my touch." Dan had been reaching his hands down to start tickling Phil's ribs to pay him back for the cheeky comments, but instead his fingers seemed inclined of their own volition to stroke gently along Phil's sides and down along his hips, then back up along his arms.

Phil put a hand to Dan's cheek to turn his head so that their eyes met again, and that look was still there, though gentler now. "Never."

"You're a sap," Dan grumbled.

"You love it," Phil replied smugly.

Dan leaned down and pressed their lips together gently, just for a moment, and then he whispered, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

They lay there with their heads turned to face each other and smiled, watching each other as the light in the room faded toward evening, their bare feet touching, and Phil thought how glad he was that he'd met that adorable, baby-faced boy at the Manchester train station all those years ago, and how glad he was that that boy had grown up into the man he was today.

And that maybe having a height kink wasn't the worst thing in the world if it got them **here**.


End file.
